Benutzer:DerSchneeleo
*Gilde: Team Morrowind 30px right|200px Schön, dass Du hierher gefunden hast! :) Im The Elder Scrolls Wiki und auch auf vielen anderen Seiten bin ich als DerSchneeleo bekannt, im RL jedoch als Pascale oder Passé (wegen Verwechselungen innerhalb der Klasse :D). Ich bin noch relativ jung und besuche das zu Fuß zehn Minuten entfernte Gymnasium. Ähm, jaaa ... Ich bin am 14. Februar um 20:42 Uhr geboren (dementsprechend ein Wassermann), liebe den Winter und die Kälte und hasse den Sommer und diese ätzende Hitze. Des Weiteren bin ich ein großer The Elder Scrolls-, Star Wars- und Harry Potter-Fan, auch haben es mir gewisse Krimi- und Horrorserien angetan. Mein Nickname Hm... :D Ich brauchte einen Namen und da ich mich von allen Tieren am meisten für Wildkatzen, insbesondere Leoparden, interessiere, ist meine Entscheidung also schnell gefallen. Meine Erfahrungen mit The Elder Scrolls left|200px Mein erster Teil der The Elder Scrolls-Reihe war Oblivion im Jahre 2008. Damals habe ich noch nicht viel davon verstanden und habe mich oft erschreckt :D Mit der Zeit hat sich das aber gelegt und ich habe mich immer mehr und mehr dafür interessiert. Im Frühjahr 2012 kam dann mein zweiter Teil, Skyrim. Diesen habe ich bis jetzt immerhin 175 Stunden gespielt, außerdem besitze ich die Add-ons Dawnguard und Hearthfire (mal sehen, ob Dragonborn noch dazu kommt ;D). Ende 2013 kam dann mein dritter Teil, Morrowind inklusive Tribunal und Bloodmoon (GOTY), den ich bis jetzt über 350 Stunden gespielt habe. Mittlerweile (Ende August 2015) habe ich mir auch von 1994, von 1996, von 1997 und von 1998 geholt. Grafik und Steuerung sind gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sind alle durchaus spielbar und lohnenswert. ^^ Andere Erfahrungen...^^ Bei der Charakterauswahl wird's immer kritisch. :D Erst grübele ich 'ne halbe Stunde darüber, welche Rasse ich nehmen soll und wenn ich dann mal 'ne Rasse gewählt habe, gefällt sie mir nicht mehr. Aber seit Skyrim nehme ich zuerst immer einen Waldelfen, da ich total auf Bögen abfahre und die Diebesgilde mag (vor allen Dingen in Oblivion). Mal isses auch 'n Dunmer. :D Die The Elder Scrolls-Romane (Der Seelenlord und Die Höllenstadt) habe ich noch nicht gelesen, habe es aber vor. Ereignisse im The Elder Scrolls Wiki 200px|right Am 04. Oktober 2014 habe ich angefangen, den ersten Artikel hier im Wiki zu bearbeiten. Von Mitte November 2014 bis Anfang Februar 2015 hatte ich eine "kleine" Dürreperiode, da ich durch das tägliche Bearbeiten einfach keine Lust mehr hatte. Seit Anfang Februar 2015 erstelle und bearbeite ich nun wieder fleißig Artikel. Am 12. Februar 2015 erreichte ich meine 1000. Bearbeitung. :-) Am 06. Mai 2015 erreichte ich meine 2000. Bearbeitung. :D Irgendwann Anfang August erreichte ich meine 3000. Bearbeitung. ;) Am 02. September 2015 erreichte ich meine 4000. Bearbeitung. Seit dem 13. August 2015 bin ich Chat-Moderator. (: Miep, mööp. Uninteressanter Steckbrief der Desinteresse * 1. Dein Name ist? --> Pascale * 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Passé * 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Winter * 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Irgendwie nicht * 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Nur Witze * 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Na ja * 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> 96, alte Liebe * 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> 80er und 90er, Country, Soundtracks * 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> Nein. * 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Nein * 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Türlich * 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 18 * 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Eine 3. * 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> *hust* * 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Jep * 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Weiß * 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> Äh Kanada * 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Nein * 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Irgendwas mit Technik xD * 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Aliens , Herr der Ringe, Avatar, und noch viele andere * 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Auf jeden Fall * 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Nein, nur den Hobbit * 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> Nur die zwei Türme * 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Wie gesagt, nicht gelesen * 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Schneeleo * 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 16:29 * 27. Welches Wetter? --> Bewölkt * 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Feen sind klein, haben einen Zauberstab und funkeln so komisch, und Elfen sind die aus TES * 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> Ju * 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Nein * 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Klar * 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Bögen (y) * 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Sorry Emote, ich musste grad an die Euter denken xD. Ähhhhh, ein * 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Pop * 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Ähhhh keins von beiden * 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix * 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Wasser * 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman * 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Fantasy * 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Bogen * 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Kamm * 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nope * 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Nein * 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Braun-grün * 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> WARMER BACKFISCH * 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz. * 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Keine Ahnung was das ist * 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Nein, tue ich nicht. * 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Ja * 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Wenn alles passt (troll) * 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Neeee * 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nopiderp * 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Der Rum ist alle. * 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Nein * 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Ein Pard * 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> (troll) * 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Junge * 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Fach, Skill, Können * 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Ja * 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Freddy Mercury - We will rock you * 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Nein, zu. * 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Ich bin die Ruhe selbst. * 63. Eissorte? -->Cookies * 64. Buch? --> HP * 65. Wort? -->Backfisch * 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Hannover * 68. Computerspiel? --> Oblivion * 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Risiko * 70. Sportart? --> Fußball * 71. Sportspiel? --> ähhh kp, vielleicht das alt bekannte Völkerball * 72. Klamotten? --> Shirt * 73. Süßigkeit? --> Schokoladääääääääääää * 74. Beschäftigung? --> Zocken, Chatten, Schlafen, vielleicht mal rausgehen xD * 75. Schulfach? --> Deutsch * 76. Musik? --> Hä das hatten wir schon mal * 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> ähhhhh * 78. Baum? --> Lärche (wenn du das liest, hi Lärche :D) * 79. Blume? --> Veilchen (troll) * 80. Lied? --> Ragnar der Rote * 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> kenn ich nicht * 82. Ausrede? --> Jajajajajaja * 83. Witz? --> Komm in den Chat und du wirst schlechte Witze bekommen * 84. Kinofilm? --> Ant-Man * 85. Fantasywesen? --> Tentakelmonster * 86. Comic? --> irgendwas mit Batman * 87. Ballspiel? --> (troll) Fußball * 88. Getränk? --> Wasser * 89. Band? --> Green Day * 90. Musical? --> ka * 91. Landschaft? --> Berge * 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Gedankenlesen, wobei... * 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Kuli * 94. Farbstift? --> Blue * 95. Schmuck? --> Armbanduhr? * 96. Wildtier? --> Schneeleo * 97. Freizeitpark? --> Der umme Ecke * 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Achterbahn * 99. Gemälde? --> Je ne sais pas. * 100. Wetter? --> 18°C und bewölkt * 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Im Moment keins von beiden, sonst Lego * 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Kann man anhören :D * 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Nein * 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> schon länger her, weil duschen * 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Wun * 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Sommer, Dich :D ... neeeein * 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Da fallen mir Zuccini, Brokkolicremesuppe und Birnen ein * 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Tja nun, letzter Ferientag... * 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Mit Gabel * 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Nein, werde ich nicht * 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Jep * 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Ich schreie * 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> ka * 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Nein * 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Bisschen :) * 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Ich heule jedenfalls nicht zum Mond * 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Ja * 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Xtream Reallife Gewinnspiel (bitch) * 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Na ja * 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> kenn ich immer noch nicht * 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Einen Schneeleo * 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Bemerkenswertes Tier * 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> hab keinen * 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Science-Fiction, TES allgemein Fantasy, RPGs * 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Nein * 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Nein * 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Nein * 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> vor ein paar Monaten * 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> im Sommer irgendwann * 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Grippaler Infekt * 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Nein * 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Ja, wer nicht... * 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Sparen * 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Bei förmlichen Schreiben * 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Nein * 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Ritter * 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Ja * 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Nö * 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Einen nervigen Bruder * 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Standard-Chrome-Schrift * 141. Welche Größe? --> Standard-Chrome-Schriftgröße * 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> Ja * 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> Also Bilder warens jedenfalls nicht * 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Bestimmt * 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Linksbündig * 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nein * 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> 0 * 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Ich schreibe irgendwas * 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Ja * 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Na ja * 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Ich kann Leute konsequent ignorieren (episches Talent der Epicness) * 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nein * 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Nix * 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> (troll) das spare ich mir * 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Äpfel * 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nein * 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine. * 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nein * 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> äh kann sein * 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> 15 * 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Diese sch...önen Fragen hier * 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> den Chat weiter * 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Frage 164 * 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Nein * 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Games * 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Nein, das willst du sicher nicht (bitch) * 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> Jo * 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Nopi * 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Nopidopi * 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Windows-10-Standardscreen (bitch) * 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Ja * 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein * 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Antariel * 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Nein, ich gehe zu Fuß, das geht schneller * 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Alle solang sie gut sind * 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Scheiße. * 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> troll, 31cm * 179. Wie groß bist du? --> Durchschnittlich * 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin dunkelblond. Ich habe braun-grüne Augen. Ich bin die Ruhe selbst. * 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Plötzlicher Tod * 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Creepy Scheiß (Entführung, dann war ich in der Zukunft und alles war irgendwie creepy) * 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Beißen xD * 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Was dachte der erste Melker, als er eine Kuh molk * 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> Nein * 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> PS * 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Der Österliche * 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> 0 * 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Ruhe * 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> „Schreib einfach 'Brüste' in den Chat, wenn du in eine missliche Lage gerätst" * 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Jajajajajaja (ka, ob das von mir war) * 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> Is einfach so * 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> 1 * 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nein * 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Note 3 * 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Kommt drauf an * 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> schon wieder vergessen, was das war * 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Lass mich and sniff Schnee